


Dogs

by Rosie2009



Series: Descendants Fanfiction [76]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie2009/pseuds/Rosie2009
Summary: Mal had been innocently going for a walk around the campus. And when she happened to turn a corner around a building, the son of Eric and Ariel was coming in toward her side with an enormously huge Rottweiler. And he seemed to find her fearful reaction quite humorous. Core Four friendship but mostly Mevie friendship feels.
Relationships: Evie & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie & Jay (Disney), Evie & Mal (Disney), Jay & Carlos De Vil, Jay & Mal (Disney), Mal & Carlos de Vil
Series: Descendants Fanfiction [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252532
Kudos: 13





	Dogs

“Oh, are you afraid of dogs? The big, bad villain kid afraid of dogs?” the boy taunted, and Mal absolutely hated herself for shaking and pressing herself against the wall harder.

Mal had been innocently going for a walk around the campus. Of course, she was on the lookout for any trouble she could stir since she had been in Auradon for a week without wreaking as much havoc as she would have liked. However, she was going for a walk mostly to get the lay of the land around her.

That was when she happened to turn a corner around a building and coming in toward her side was the son of Eric and Ariel with an enormously huge Rottweiler. And he seemed to find it quite humorous how she jumped back immediately at the sight of the dog.

“C’mon, you wanna play with him?” he asked, laughing cruelly, and despite the fact that Mal was mentally willing her eyes to turn a bright shade of green, she was so afraid that she could not muster it.

“You’re not tough, you’re just a big wimp!” And that was when he let the dog off of the leash. Mal immediately ran as fast as she could, the dog bounding after her.

It was all Mal could do not to scream as the dog grew closer and closer.

“WOAH!!!” Mal suddenly ran into someone and she fought hard against them, lunging and trying to get away.

“Stop, stop, stop, it’s okay! M, you’re okay,” a calming voice spoke, and Mal immediately recognized it. She also suddenly heard the sound of the dog’s growling growing farther away. Mal risked a glance behind her and saw that Jay had ahold of the dog’s collar and was dragging him hard in the opposite direction, yanking against it whenever the dog thought of lurching toward the girls. Carlos was nearby, looking quite shocked at the viciousness of the animal.

“Wow, he really is like the embodiment of my mom’s description of dogs,” Carlos noted quietly, but Mal could hear the disgust and anger in his voice. She could simply tell by looking at Jay that he was furious.

“Carlos, go help Jay with the dog,” Evie calmly commanded, and Carlos looked at her strangely. However, he complied wordlessly and Mal finally allowed herself to shake hard with the pure terror of it all, and Evie grabbed her in her arms tightly.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re okay,” Evie reassured, and Mal shook in the other girl’s embrace. She did not want to accept the comfort—it was inherently against everything that her mother raised her to be—but she could not quite make herself pull away from the warmth of the older girl’s arms.

Evie was just so unconditionally loving, which was such a rarity and even a liability on the Isle. However, Mal found herself endlessly appreciative of it. Especially in the wake of a disaster like this.

“Jay got him. He’s getting the dog’s owner, too,” Evie spoke, her somewhat deep voice as smooth as butter as she spoke. Her hand threaded through Mal’s hair, and as much as the faerie wanted to resist, she found herself sinking ever deeper against the other girl, the somehow comforting perfume in its loudness surrounding her.

Somehow, since they had moved to Auradon, Mal found herself growing—dare she say it— _softer_. And she absolutely hated every second of it.

“I hate dogs,” Mal spat with as much venom as she could muster considering the fact that she was purely scared out of her mind. However, she knew it came out much shakier and weaker than she wanted it to.

“I know, I know. Auradon kids can be absolutely horrible sometimes,” Evie told her with the venom that Mal wished she could have conjured in her previous statement. Although, it quite surprised her coming from Evie. Just from that single statement, Mal could tell just how infuriated Evie obviously was.

“I hate Auradon,” Mal murmured, and Evie stilled for a moment in her ministrations. Mal knew that the other girl did not agree with those sentiments and that the bluenette actually quite liked it here. Mal was not blind to the way that the other girl’s eyes lit up at the sight of each new thing that this way of life presented her.

Evie was in heaven. Mal… Not so much.

“I know. But remember, we’re only here for a little while,” Evie explained slowly, almost as if the words were absolutely excruciating to utter. “As soon as we can get the wand, we’re heading home.”

Mal noted the sadness in Evie’s words, but all Mal could think of was how much she wanted to go back. There were no rules or requirements there, and usually, Mal could be herself.

Plus, there were very few dogs there.

Almost as if Evie had read her mind, the bluenette chuckled.

“There are certainly less dogs around there,” Evie spoke Mal’s thoughts aloud, and Mal smiled a little at the girl’s tone, feeling her shaking slow significantly at the thought of it. Evie stroked her head gently, and after a moment, Mal finally realized that they were out in public where everyone could see her being so terribly weak.

But despite the fact that Mal had been raised to reject affection, she still offered Evie one last squeeze before pulling away gently.

“Thanks,” Mal expressed to Evie quietly, and Evie nodded lovingly.

“Of course. We’ve got to stick together, right?” Evie replied with the same volume Mal had just used.

It was a strange thought—sticking together. It was so against everything that was the villain creed, but at the same time, it was something that came so naturally to their little group that Mal did not hesitate in the least in nodding her agreeance to Evie’s statement.

Evie was definitely softer than Mal, but there was somehow a strength in her love. It was actually quite confusing to Mal because love was weak. Her mother had always said that. But with Evie, it somehow did not ever feel that way, because her love always made Mal stronger.

“YOU SORRY SON OF A BEAST, IS THIS _YOUR_ DOG?!!!!” Jay’s voice suddenly rang out extremely loudly, and both of the girls looked in the direction of the sound. Jay had the dog’s owner pinned against the wall as he practically snarled in his face.

Mal and Evie shared a glance. After a moment, Evie chuckled lightly, offering her verdict on the situation.

“I told you Jay would get him.”


End file.
